


Hearts Entwined

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Set before Thor (2011). Loki and you have been meeting in secret for a while, aware that your relationship may never see the light of day. Will you be able to withstand such obstacles?April Writing Challenge Day 23 – Waterfall (by Stargate feat. Sia and P!nk)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Kudos: 22





	Hearts Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> Reader's gender is not mentioned
> 
> Warnings: None? It’s pretty fluffy

“Hurry, y/n! The parade is starting soon!” Your mother shouted as she stood in the doorway. Having ushered your older brothers out, you were the last to leave and she was getting impatient of your dawdling. You were trying to fix your hair and make sure your outfit looked right. “Who are you trying to impress, the princes? Don’t be so foolish child.” She scolded as she grabbed your wrist and dragged you out of the house. The warm breeze whipped through your hair as you all ran through the streets. Everywhere around you was eerily empty, as if a plague had laid claim to the voices and souls of your neighbours. Once you’d reached the market, however, it was a different story. There were banners, music, laughter, all ready to welcome the visitation by King Odin and his family. Everyone was wearing their best gowns, beautiful colourful fabrics adorned by the many men, women and children who had come to show their support; you were glad you had made an effort, much to your mother’s displeasure.  
Suddenly the music got louder and the sounds of cheering erupted all around you. Your heart began thumping against your ribcage and you tried to look over the heads that were currently obscuring your view. Whilst your mother was chatting with a neighbour, you quickly ducked under the arm of a spectator in front of you and tried to get closer. Being small had its perks as barely anyone noticed you, too busy trying to see the chariot. You managed to get as close as you could- a few rows back from the path- as the horns sounded and the chariot turned the corner towards you. The thumping in your chest intensified, the feeling of being enclosed by those around you wasn’t helping, but it was worth it. To see him. As the chariot arrived at your section, everyone cheered and chanted for Thor. He had successfully defended Asgard from… something. You weren’t sure what and in all honesty you didn’t care, the arrogant, brutish oaf was not the reason you were attending; but he had returned victorious and so there was to be a parade followed by a celebration of the future King and his team of warriors. Multiple figures could be seen standing on the chariot as it came past. The first was Thor, holding his hammer in the air and waving to everyone as he went past, a huge smile plastered on his face. Standing by his side were King Odin and Queen Frigga, sharing modest smiles and waves with their people. It was when the chariot came closer that you saw him. The tall, slender figure with his infamous gold and green armour, was standing with his hands behind his back and faced away from you, his head seemingly scanning the crowd. You felt the beating of your heart echo throughout your body, burning sensations bruised the skin where he touched you last, yearning for the return of his beloved hands. He turned around and, after a few seconds of scanning, locked eyes with you. In that moment, your heart stilled and the world was frozen in time, a deep shiver vibrated up your spine and into your heart, an attempt to revive it. The chariot continued moving but his eyes still bore into yours, then a devilish grin dared to appear on his lips and he gave you a subtle nod before turning away. You were breathless as the chariot moved further along the path, with a simple look the prince had ripped the oxygen from your lungs and claimed it mercy; and you silently thanked him for it.

The sun was setting just as the celebrations were in full swing. The wealthy and noble were enjoying the splendours of the palace as the rest of you filled the streets outside. Music ignited the air, a calling to your fellow Asgardians as they danced in circles like flames in a bonfire. You watched your brothers as they courted fine young maidens, showing off their brute strength and boyish behaviour, rewarded with the innocent giggles that slipped from the girls’ tongues. Rolling your eyes, you sipped the Asgardian ale you had relinquished from an intoxicated partygoer who had found no use in it as he slumbered on a bench nearby. You gazed at the palace, still shimmering in the remnants of sunlight, it’s golden pillars towered over every nearby building, a reminder of the power that King Odin held as well as the unsurpassable nobility of his family… a jibe to your great insignificance. As you sighed and looked to the floor, swirling the ale around the cup in your hand, the melodies and joyful shouts became overwhelming. Glancing at your mother and brothers- all too busy to notice your departure- you stealthily left the main square and disappeared under a tree.  
The music faded away as you dove under branches and found your secret entrance. Squeezing through the gap, you sighed in relief as you were welcomed by the smell of lavender mixed with earth and continued to walk through the garden. As you passed each tree, a memory of your times with Loki would enter your mind like a pleasant dream. Him stumbling upon you as you hid from your mother’s temper, chasing each other between the oaks and falling into the flowerbeds when he finally caught up with you. You shared your first kiss by the patch of red roses, his gift to you in the furthest corner of the garden- your haven at any time of the day or night, he declared. Just then you heard a twig snap and felt a sinking feeling in your stomach. 

You quickly slipped behind a tree and froze in place, your heart beating rapidly. You strained your ears and could heard very slight footsteps as they came closer. “There’s no point in hiding, little one, your heartbeat always gives you away.” A familiar voice called out. Then your heart raced faster, the adrenaline flowing through you like a raging river you couldn’t fight against. You felt a grin on your face as you looked ahead of you, plenty of trees and coverage- the perfect place to hide. After another moment of silence, you kicked against the tree trunk and broke into a sprint. Leaping over unearthed roots and zigzagging between trees, you were certain you had gained some distance from him. You forced yourself to look back and squealed when you saw a flash of emerald green. Taking a sharp left, you ran between two large oak trees and almost stumbled as your foot hit a small upturned root. You cursed under your breath and carried on running, looking over your shoulder and seeing nothing. Your legs were growing tired and so you swiftly ran behind a large tree, leaning against it as you panted heavily.  
You could hear a small movement somewhere behind you and it make your body shake. Luckily were surrounded by bushes, as you didn’t have the energy to carry on running, so instead you slowly sunk to the floor. You clasped your hand over your mouth as Loki came into view. He was no longer wearing his gold armour, dressed in a simple green and black outfit as he slowly stalked through the trees, a menacing grin on his face as he looked around. He licked his lips like a predator and it almost scared you, the way he could go from charming prince to animal was terrifying. You watched as he turned his back to you and moved further away, calling out to you in a sweet melodic fashion that almost hypnotised you. As the gap between you increased, you slowly stood up and stalked him, wanting to finally catch him this time. He carried on moving slowly, stopping every so often to listen out for you before stepping forward again. Just as you were only a few trees away, your heart thudding against your chest like a caged animal, Loki’s figure suddenly fizzled into nothing as you felt a hand around your mouth and another around your waist. You were roughly yanked back and pushed into a tree as a stifled scream left your lungs, shortly followed by a laugh. Loki’s face came into view as he held you firmly against the tree, cackling when you playfully hit his chest. You went to scold him but your words were lost to the hand still on your mouth. “What was that dear?” He asked innocently as he removed his hand.  
“I said, that was cheating.” You squinted at him as you folded your arms. He smiled again, taking in the sight of you with his darkened eyes,  
“Me a cheat? Never.” He protested as he held his arms up. Before he could react, you quickly pushed against his chest and kicked his leg out, tripping him up. When he landed on the floor you straddled his waist and held his wrists against the ground tightly. Lust flashed in his eyes as he gazed at you, “Now that was cheating.”  
“Me a cheat?” You leaned into him, your lips only a breath away, “Never.” Both of you surrendered to the tension in the air as your lips crashed together. You gripped his hair with one hand as you propped yourself up with the other, while Loki’s hands clutched at your hips. These moments were like dropping off the edge of a waterfall, the waves of passion pulling you under, stealing the air from your lungs. You would try and keep control, to keep paddling, but Loki’s desire was intense, his current too strong and he would always tip you over the edge. As your tongues danced around each other, you tugged his hair, eliciting a delicious moan from his mouth which you eagerly swallowed. He pulled you into him and used the momentum to roll on top of your body, planting himself between your thighs as you gasped. Then he pressed his lips onto yours for a single, deep kiss as you both deeply inhaled. Even in the throws of passion, the storm of your desire, he always kept you afloat, made sure you could breathe. 

The kiss became multiple soft kisses as he placed them along your jawline before moving down your neck. His lips only just grazing the skin as you breathed out a moan, feeling his lips curve into a grin. “I missed you.” He whispered in your ear, allowing only you to hear his vulnerabilities.  
“And I you, very much so.” You replied, as you gently stroked his hair. He moved to lay by your side, resting on his arm, as he caressed your cheek with his hand, “You look ravishing by the way.” You smiled at his compliment,  
“Why thank you. My mother deemed me foolish for wanting to put so much effort in. ‘You will never be good enough for a prince’ she told me all morning.” Your voice drifted off as you spoke, the painful truth of those words ached in your heart and you looked up at the trees, hoping the tears wouldn’t fall. Loki gently placed a finger under your chin and tilted your head to look at him, a small smile on his face, “Don’t listen to her. Your heart is worth more gold than that which adorns the palace. Your smile is brighter than the stars in the sky and any person- noble or otherwise- would fight Sutur singlehandedly if they could be rewarded with a single kiss from your divine lips.” You smiled at his words, it was rare for Loki to show this side of himself, but when it did you would always feel your heart flutter and your skin tingle. You gazed into his eyes, a deep longing ached in your soul, “There is only one person in all of the nine realms who I would offer a kiss to… And my heart.” You whispered, almost wishing he couldn’t hear it. But he did and it stunned him for a moment as he stared at you, almost squinting, “Are you sure you wouldn’t want someone… different? A strong warrior who could bring you honour and-” You softly pressed your finger to his lips.  
“I want someone who is strong of mind, not strong of arm. No offence to your brother but I couldn’t imagine hearing his boorish tales of punching a giant in the face, nor the stench of blood and death on his clothes.” Loki couldn’t help but laugh at your statement. You moved closer to him and placed a hand on his face, “No I want someone quick witted, silver tongued and with a dash of mischief. Someone who can easily get into trouble and talk his way out of it. Someone who is already thinking of plan C, D and E when others can barely formulate plan B.” He smiled again but it quickly faded. Sitting up, he looked at you, almost grieving. “But what we have is doomed to fail. I could never give you everything you deserve- we could never be together- I don’t think even I could convince my father to bend the rules on that.” You exhaled through your nose and looked at the ground. He was right, you could never marry, but the thought of being with someone else… You shook your head and looked at him. “I don’t care. If what we have cannot leave this garden, then this is where my heart will stay. I love you and only you- no one could ever match up to that.” His eyes widened at your words. On any other night you would have curled up in shame, but tonight your heart was screaming. You looked at him, silently waiting for whatever came next- rejection or otherwise- as his lips curved into a smile. “I love you too, y/n. I have done since we first kissed and I couldn’t imagine anyone else igniting my soul like you do.” You felt your heart soar as he spoke and you launched at him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you kissed him. He pulled you onto his lap and held you tightly as he returned the kiss, feeling like a burden had been lifted just from knowing you reciprocated his love.  
It was just Loki and you, baring your souls with the trees as your witness. And whether your love remained planted only in this secret garden or one day given the chance to bloom, the roots of your hearts would be forever entwined.


End file.
